An Interesting Christmas
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: It's Christmas. Its a quick story about Sakura's Day/Night that will forever change her life! Enjoy


Sakura and Naruto always spent Christmas together since Sasuke left. Now that he was back they invited the cold teen to come shopping with them. Even though he said no, they dragged him along.

After the first twelve shops the trio sat at a coffee shop to rest. Naruto was asking what they got for everyone else, so far they got Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, and everyone else. Being nosy, Naruto tried to see what was in Sakura's bag only to be pulled up by Sasuke. The two glared at each other until a cough was heard.

Sakura didn't want to tell them that she was sick, but she couldn't hide it forever. She had a fever and all of the aches were beginning to set their toll on the young woman. Naruto came over asking if she was alright. Not wanting to worry them she said she was fine.

"Well it is getting late, I think I'll go home and wrap up these presents. Good night boys." After giving each a hug she left the shop.

"What's the matter with Sakura-chan? Is she okay? She doesn't look to good." Naruto stating the obvious merely proved Sasuke's theory.

"I'll go after her, dope." Getting a glare the silent shinobi ran after the pink haired girl.

'_Ugh, why now of all times do I have to get sick?' _Sakura asked her inner-self.

'_Well, that is bound to happen. Wait, someone's coming._' Her hands were full of bags, but that didn't stop her from whirling around and kicking her assailant in the gut.

After dropping her bags she stood in a defensive stance with her trusty kunai in hand. The attacker stood up with a grunt. He was half bent over due to pain. He hobbled over to the light only to be glomped.

"Oh crap! Sasuke! I am so sorry!" his face began to turn blue as Sakura hugged him.

"Sa-Sakura! Air! Need Air!!" Sakura quickly let go while rubbing her head sheepishly.

"Sorry. Why are you following me?" Suspicion crept into her voice as she glared at the Uchiha.

"Wanted to make sure you got home alright." It was his turn to be nervous.

"Oh, well since you're here you can help me carry my things." Upon hearing a sigh, she merely grabbed the bag that had his and Naruto's presents in it.

As they neared Sakura's apartment, she began to feel faint. Her head was spinning, and more coughs erupted from her throat. Sasuke sensing that Sakura stopped turned only to catch her. With a sigh he carried not only all of the bags but a sick Kunochi into the apartment.

A quiet groan was heard as Sakura began to wake. Standing over her was an agitated young man. Smiling cutely merely got her a light push back down onto the couch. She got a sever scolding for not telling them that she had a cold. In return she yelled at Sasuke saying it was none of his business anyway.

Sitting down next to her, Sasuke held his head in his hands. After explaining that he was worried Sakura merely glomped her old crush as tears rolled down her cheeks. The two rolled off the couch as they gazed at each other. Not bothering to move, Sakura gently laid her head down on Sasuke's chest.

December 24, Christmas Eve:

Sasuke hosted a giant part at the Uchiha Estate. Everyone was there, even the Sand siblings. Conversations were heard throughout, as couples mingled and talked, Sakura felt a bit left out. Even though her friends were around her, she didn't have a special somebody.

As if feeling her sadness the host of this huge party walked over to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her to the dance floor. A slow song was playing which many were dancing to. The sadness vanished when Sasuke kissed her gently on the lips.

Well now that was unexpected. Clapping was heard. The two looked around them to see the others smiling and celebrating that finally the two go together. Sakura blushed prettily as she got a wink from Naruto as he danced with Hinata.

The party was over and Sakura was just about to leave to go home herself. She was offered to be walked home by Sasuke, but she refused gently. After kissing him softly Sakura left. The cool night air lightly nipped at her cheeks as she fastened her scarf more securely.

Arriving in a warm apartment brought the tiredness out. All of the presents were wrapped neatly and into little piles for her friends. Sakura showered and curled up in her big comfy bed. Her wish did come true after all. She was now dating Sasuke, but that wasn't the best part. Her gift for him will surely raise a few eyebrows.

December 25, Christmas:

After waking up, Sakura quickly dressed and put her gifts in bags so that she could carry them easier. Not a lot of people were out when she closed and locked her door, which was a good sigh. Now if only she could get to Sasuke's house and not wake him up. Yet that would be a challenge.

She was careful not to step on any of the boards that were squeaky. After getting Sasuke's gift she once again avoided the troublesome boards. Sensing his presence in the master bed room, Sakura crept in. seeing her love all curled up in sheets cause a silent aw to escape her.

The sleeping figure didn't stir. This was good because that would ruin the whole idea of a rude wake up. After sleeking over to Sasuke, Sakura lightly placed the evil item right next to his ear. Since she was going to get her revenge, she might as well record it.

Flashback: Several months ago;

Sakura was sleeping peaceful, and dreaming about hot guys when she was rudely pulled from her wonderland. The blasted alarm merely got punched and was silent. A satisfied sigh and a snuggling of covers nearly made Naruto and Sasuke erupt with laughter.

They had been thinking of a way to prank Sakura since she was the easiest out of all of them. Their idea was continuing making an alarm go off. Then once she got sick of it, dumb a bucket of cold water on her. The idea was all Naruto, but he had dragged Sasuke into it for all laughs.

Eight alarms went off and Sakura was getting pissed. She sat up and wasn't counting on a bucket of water to splash her then crash on her head. An angered scream caused the two to fall over laughing. Tears welded up in her eyes as she got out of bed only to slip on ice.

Her feet went into the air and she landed on her butt. Each little ice cube fell on her head, as she failed to get up. Tears began to stream down Naruto face as he rolled around. Just as Sakura got her footing a bowl of whipped cream soared at her.

She was now sitting on the floor with whipped cream in her hair, cold, and wet. After both Naruto and Sasuke got their breath back they both received a powerful wind jutsu. It blew them right out of Sakura's apartment.

End flashback

Even to this day anger still resides in Saukra for the evil wakeup call the two idiots did to her. As she lightly pulled the string the horn went off. Sasuke jumped out of the bed only to trip and land on his face. A bowl of hot cheese landed on his ass making him jump up and run around flailing his arms.

Sakura's revenge was now taken care of. Cries and laughter were heard throughout the village. When the Christmas party came, and presents were handed out; Sakura got Naruto back with an exploding box. Even though it was cruel the three (Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto) apologized to each other and enjoyed the rest of the day.

"Sasuke, thank you for the present; it's beautiful" Sakura lightly kissed her man as the necklace dangled from her neck. It was all diamond and sterling silver.

"You're welcome. Just don't put anymore hot cheese on my ass. That really burns." Laughter was heard as the two watched TV. Sasuke's gift was on the wall. It was a limited edition katana with dragons all over it.

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't be happier now that they had each other. But until Valentine's Day, new pranks were going to come, and the kissy day was the most feared but most men. Yet when that day arrives, we will just let our hero's enjoy their days.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you have a lovely Christmas and a Good New Year.


End file.
